


Record Our Hearts

by ultraviolethaz



Series: Flufftober 2019 [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Coffee, First Meetings, Flufftober, M/M, Producer!Alec, Singer!magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolethaz/pseuds/ultraviolethaz
Summary: Alec suffers from butter fingers and that ends...really well





	Record Our Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :)
> 
> Day 5! Here’s my take on wet 
> 
> Enjoy

“Oh shit sorry” Alec tried to catch his coffee, but it was too late the liquid was spilling over the sides and onto the man’s shirt. Today was supposed to be a normal day, it was his first day at this job, this morning his hands shaking too much to grip the door handle properly, he had slipped in behind a lady walking in. He’d met his boss, Maia and had been shadowing Simon Lewis the whole day. But Alec suffered from a serious case of butterfingers and now he was here. Standing in front of a man- who looks oddly familiar- trying to apologise for spilling coffee over him. 

“I’m sorry that was my fault” The man- still oddly familiar- apologised, grabbing some napkins and wiping his shirt of coffee. 

“No I’m sorry, I’ll buy you a new shirt” Alec offered not looking up from the ground

“Nonsense, I frightened you” That much was true, Alec was trying to leave the break room to go and find Simon and this man swanned in through the door, right when Alec was behind it. “I don’t think I’ve seen you around before, are you new?” Alec just nodded “Well it’s nice to meet you.. Alexander Lightwood, I’ll see you around” And he left. Leaving Alec stood there in the middle of the room, not really knowing what just happened. 

Later on into lunch Alec realised that the man from earlier only knew his name from the name tag he was wearing on his blazer. Currently Alec was following Simon to one of the studios, Alec was a little nervous, this was his first time in a professional studio and he was not disappointed. Simon pushed the door open and it was like all the times Alec saw a studio in photos, a microphone and various instruments on one side of the glass and a sound deck on the other. Alec ran his fingers across the desk and took in the room, it was dark and there wasn’t much to it other than some sofas, lining the room. But that was the moment that it all became real, Alec was really here. 

“Pretty cool right?” Simon asked as Alec looked at the numerous records hung on the wall “These are all the ones I’ve produced and they’ve gone platinum” Alec was about to reply when the door opened again and four people walked inside. Surprised when Alec was met with the same man from earlier. “Alec this is”

“The Butterflies” Alec finished Simon’s sentence, his sister Isabelle was a big fan of the band and he knew of them 

“Yeah, Catarina, Raph, Ragnor and Magnus meet Alec Lightwood, he’s shadowing me this week I hope it’s not a problem that he sits in on our session today?” 

“No of course not, it’s nice to meet you, honey” Catarina said, Alec offered his hand but she pulled him in for a hug, he exchanged a handshake with the rest of them and sat down on the sofa in the corner, pulling out a notebook and taking notes on what Simon was doing. To say he was really listening was a bit of a stretch the whole time he was looking at Magnus, the way he moved, while he sang, the way he looked for Raphael in the room when the bass came into the song. The way he listened intently to the advice Simon was giving and the way Magnus looked at him when Simon asked for any suggests Alec had. 

At the end of the session, Simon let Alec know, he had to go to a meeting and they would see each other tomorrow. Alec stayed behind in the studio, even when he thought the band had gone to clear up his belongings. Well he thought the band had gone, when there was a voice behind him 

“Fancy seeing you here” Alec jumped slightly, dropping his notepad on the floor, spinning to see Magnus stood looking a mix between scared and concerned. “You really do have butterfingers” He bent down and picked up the notepad and handed it back to Alec “Here”

“Thank you” Looking away quickly so the man couldn’t see the rosey blush rising on his cheeks

“Are you doing anything now?”

“Uh no?” A question more than a response 

“Did you want to get a coffee or something?” Magnus pulled at the sleeve of the sweater he was wearing 

“If you let me pay for it” Said too confidently for how nervous Alec really was “You know, for earlier” Magnus laughed and Alec felt something inside feel warm, he decided right there that he needed to hear Magnus laugh forever. 

They had gone for that coffee, Magnus had carried it for fear that Alec would spill it everywhere and after they had gone on many coffee dates, during their lunch breaks and after recording sessions. Before they knew it, two years had passed, Alec was now the band official producer, Simon wanting to step away from it all, Magnus was about to embark on a world tour with the band and they were planning a wedding, one that didn’t involve any coffee or anything breakable, for Magnus’ sanity. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter @cobaltbane


End file.
